vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
John Kramer
Summary After the death of his child and his diagnosis with cancer, John Kramer tried to kill himself. However he survived, and from then on dedicated himself to putting people in traps to force them to appreciate their lives. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-C with hidden blade | 10-C | At least 9-B Name: John Kramer, Jigsaw (His criminal nickname) Origin: Saw Gender: ''' Male '''Age: 52 Classification: Genius Human, Serial Killer, Cancer Patient Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Social Influencing, Preparation, limited Sleep Manipulation via syringes, Skilled with his Hidden Blade, Stealth Mastery (Often used when abducting victims for his games), and High Pain Resistance | Explosion Manipulation (Via Explosive Bracelets, Explosive Cube, The Bomb Belt, Bomb Chair, Nail Bombs, and Billy the Puppet), Acid Manipulation (Via Acid Room, Chain Hangers, Angel Trap, Acid Barrel Trap, and Acid Vat), Poison Manipulation (In either the form of an injection/liquid or a gas), Electricity Manipulation (Via Electric Bathtub, The Pool, Electrified Staircase, Floor Puzzle, The Cage Fight, and Shackles), Fire Manipulation (Via Burning Rack, The Crematorium, Brazen Bull, The Furnace, and Flammable Jelly Trap), Heat Manipulation and Minor Steam Manipulation (Via Steam Maze and The Steam Maze), Paralysis Inducement and Pain Manipulation (Via opiate; shown when used on Donnie Greco), Minor Water Manipulation (Via Water Cube and Water Tank), Minor Ice Manipulation (Via Freezer Room) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically (Was able to overpower Mark Hoffman when he caught him by surprise, had to overpower multiple people to put them in his traps), Street level with hidden blade | Below Average Human level | At least Wall level (Traps can crush the human body, shattering/demolishing things like the human skull and spine. Explosives should be around this level), ignores conventional durability with some traps Speed: Normal Human, possibly higher (Can occasionally catch people off guard) | Below Average Human level (Stationary and requires a wheel chair) | Supersonic attack speed (Many traps include various firearms of this speed) Lifting Strength: Likely Average Human, possibly Athletic Human | Below Average | Superhuman (Traps can easily rip off human limbs) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Below Average Class Durability: Street level (Survived being savagely beaten down by a Officer Eric Matthews, being shot by a shotgun from a distance, and a bad car crash in which he was impaled by pieces of metal in his torso) | Below Average Human level '''(He had terminal cancer, so his muscles and bones were degrading really bad) | At least '''Wall level (Many traps are this size or composed of materials that would be this level) Stamina: Athletic (Got up and walked away after being shot) | Extremely Low (Close to death, needs a wheelchair, can barely exert himself) Range: Standard melee range | Varies Standard Equipment: Hidden sleeve blade, syringes, occasionally Billy the Puppet | List of John Kramer's Traps Intelligence: John Kramer is a genius capable of designing and creating highly advanced traps with often complex rules and escape methods. He has evaded the police for years despite his crimes, and has weaved complex mazes of crimes and manipulation to obscure the true nature of his tests, claiming many lives in the process. His manipulative abilities are truly exceptional as well, allowing him to turn many to his side and believe his own twisted view on the world. Weaknesses: None notable | Most, if not all, of his traps have a way to survive them. However, the traps tend to leave the victim in a very wounded state (missing limbs, blood, organs, etc) Key: Prime | End of his life | With Preparation Note: This profile includes traps from the games: Saw: The Video Game and Saw II: Flesh and Blood Others Notable Victories: Heihei (Disney) Heihei’s profile (Speed was equalized) Mr. Glass (Unbreakable) Mr. Glass's Profile (10-C versions were used. Both were given one week of preparation) Notable Losses: Yugi Muto (Yu-Gi-Oh!) Yugi Muto's Profile (John was in his prime. The shadow game was Jenga) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Stone Walls Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knife Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Geniuses Category:Sleep Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Humans Category:Serial Killers Category:Murderers Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Saw (franchise) Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Trap Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Blade Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Preparation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Acid Users Category:Poison Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Steam Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pain Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Kidnappers Category:Social Influencers